1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case that includes a main body for wrapping the sides, part of the front, and part of the back of a mobile electronic device, and an auxiliary body for wrapping the outer surface of the main body, so that it can be stably and securely installed to the mobile electronic device without being removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, DMBs, etc. are widely used by people. For example, mobiles phones have been developed to provide a variety of additional functions, such as a video playback, an audio playback, a digital camera function, a DMB function, a navigation function, an Internet function, etc., as well as a call function. In addition, mobile phones are designed to be attractive in appearance and shape. Mobile phones have also been developed with a touch screen on their front side, which increases their cost.
Users handle their expensive mobile phones carefully so as not to scratch, damage, or break them. Moreover, they also decorate their mobile phones to enhance their appearance.
In order to comply with user's requests, i.e., to prevent the mobile electronic devices from being damaged and decorating the mobile electronic device to be attractive, various types of cases and cases made of various materials for mobile electronic devices have been developed and sold on the market. Conventional cases for bar type mobile electronic devices can be divided into two types as follows.
One type of case is made of soft materials such as silicon, urethane, etc. These soft cases are coupled to mobile electronic devices by receiving and covering the side and back using their elasticity feature. Since mobile electronic devices are inserted into the soft cases, they are not subject to pressure from the soft cases themselves and become scratched during the coupling process. However, the soft cases do not protect the mobile electronic devices from strong external impact. In addition, since the soft cases are not tightly coupled to the mobile electronic devices, they may be frequently removed from the mobile electronic devices, which make users feel inconvenienced.
The other type of case is a hard case made of metal or synthetic resin. Hard cases are shaped as a container where the side member and the back member are integrally formed, so that they can receive mobile electronic devices and protect the side and back. Since the hard cases are relatively tightly coupled to mobile electronic devices, their coupling is stable. However, most hard cases must have additional parts therein, such as protrusions, in order to fix mobile electronic devices therein. In that case, these additional parts may scratch mobile electronic devices when the mobile electronic devices are inserted into the hard cases. In addition, when the mobile electronic devices installed to the hard cases are being used, hard cases made of hard materials scratch the sides and back of the mobile electronic device.
Therefore, a case is required with a structure that can safely protect bar type mobile electronic devices against damage such as scratches etc. and can provide high endurance performance.